


Don’t Pry For Me

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: :), Kidnapping, M/M, Trans Gavin Reed, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, bad stuff, tit fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: “Fear as thick as glass made Gavin gag as he stared down the burning eyes of his kidnapper. He and Nines had gone in alone, no hope of backup to save them. Blistering white light glinted off the cold metal of the gun tucked into the kidnapper’s waistband”—-Gavin and Nines go undercover to catch android parts dealers. Gavin learns that maybe he misjudged his relationship with Nines.
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have carpal tunnel so this will be a two-parter. Please leave a comment!!

Fear as thick as glass made Gavin gag as he stared down the burning eyes of his kidnapper. He and Nines had gone in alone, no hope of backup to save them. Blistering white light glinted off the cold metal of the gun tucked into the kidnapper’s waistband. He saw Gavin’s eyes trained there, and grinned. 

Two more men loomed behind him, one with his fingers itching towards his own holster, and the other eerily calm. Almost amused. 

Gavin’s arms burned from being tied to the radior. He could only imagine how his partner, Nines, fared. Not an inch of him had been left untethered. 

“What do we have here?” The calm man stepped forward, looking down at him in a sickening similar way to how Gavin’s cat salivated over the robins that hopped through his yard. 

The man in front of Gavin reached out, cupping his face, and Gavin twisted his head, snapping his teeth down hard on his hand. 

The blow hit a second later, making Gavin’s vision shudder. 

“You fucking bitch. You’ll regret that!” Metal flashed bright as he yanked the gun upwards. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut and waited for pain.

None came. “Now now, don’t be hasty. We still have a lot we need from Mr Reed.”   
————-

If Gavin had had the gift of foresight, he might have quit his job the moment the case had passed over his desk. Or at least stayed in bed for a good week or two to wait it out. 

But it had seemed simple enough, at first. Just android part smuggling ending in a homicide. Not uncommon, given the scarcity of parts and the inability for most androids to pay for them. Really, the biggest bump would be Gavin’s partner, Nines. 

Simply put, Nines hated him. The android could barely look at him most days, and when he did, it was with at least his lip curled in disdain. 

They spent the first few days of the case scrambling for leads, Nines hounding him for his theories and bullshit about the case. The worst being Nines intruding upon his time off at home, showing up with a coffee and croissant, a chocolate one like what Gavin usually ate for breakfast, at 8:15 am on Saturday. They had spent a good five hours with Nines forcing Gavin to pour over case files with him, and Gavin was still certain Nines had done it just to spite him. Nines could have done it from anywhere, or even without Gavin. And he was fairly certain Nines had the time off too. 

Finally, when Gavin was certain he couldn’t take Nines breathing fire down his neck anymore, they got a solid lead. A group of parts dealers, who had pretty much fallen right into their lap, were advertising. 

Rain pelted Gavin hard, and he shrugged his jacket closer. It had always felt like such a cliche to meet in a back alley, but it was what the man had specified. 

“You told him I was your boyfriend?” Nines’ face remained impassive. 

Gavin flushed, and he turned pointedly away. “It just flew out, ok? And it’s not like you had any better ideas.” 

“I know. And why must he see me again?”

“Says he needs to make sure the specs match. Shit like that.”

As Gavin wondered whether the man would actually show up, his eyes caught movement. The man from before stepped out of the passenger side of a large grey van. 

“Must have the shit on him.” Gavin said. 

Nines nodded. “Stellar service.” 

As the man trotted up to them, he waved. He had a kind face, one Gavin expected to see on a middle-aged father instead of a black market dealer. If Gavin has seen him elsewhere, he’d think he was on his way to his kids soccer game. 

“Hey!” He called out, waving his hand. Gavin waved back. 

“You have the parts?”

“What model?”

“Uhh, he’s a PL300, right… dear?”

“One of the best.” Nines said dryly. 

“I think so!” Something in his eyes glinted. “Why don’t you kids come on back and we’ll take a look?”

—————

The first thought to enter Gavin’s head was “How did he know my name?” The second was a new burst of panic, as the middle-aged dad looking man reached out. Gavin thought he remembered his name being Mike. 

The hand yanked up his shirt, Gavin freezing as he felt eyes boring into him. He had worn his binder, leaving his chest thankfully flat, but there was only one way this could end. 

“What do we have here?” Mike said, tracing a finger under the fabric. The one who had hit him, who kind of looked like a pug, looked like he was salivating. 

Suddenly, the fabric was yanked up and over his head, a knife flashing out to cut it from Gavin’s body. The hands returned, pug-face groping and squeezing his tits while Mike worked at Gavin’s belt buckle. Gavin wanted to lash out but the knife was still too close for his comfort. And shame had rooted him in place. 

He was vaguely aware of Nines watching, even of how Nines had the perfect view of him, as cold fingers stroked along his cunt.

“What a prize you are, Mr Reed. I can see why our android friend is so fond of you.” Mike said it conversationally. His fingers probed deeper, spreading Gavin’s cunt lips before forcing inside. Pain blossomed, not helped by the harsh doc of nails into Gavin’s abused tits. Pug-face was going to leave bruises. “An exotic human for an exotic android. How fitting.”

“What do you want from me?” Gavin ground out. The fingers inside of him quickened, and Gavin had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He didn’t think to mention how Nines hated him. 

Or did he? When Gavin forced his eyes up, the android stared at him, his pupils blown wide. He was afraid. For him? And with a sickening realization, Gavin daw he was hard. 

“Nothing. Nothing we’re not getting, anyway. We want what your Nines can give.”

“And what is that?” When Nines spoke, his voice came out strained. 

“Oh, nothing special.” Mike laughed. Gavin went cold as his fingers fluttered in and out of his cunt. “We want your thirium pump.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be only two chapters. But its not. Oops XD  
> Remember to comment!

“What?” The first time Gavin said it, it was too hoarse for him to hear himself, and he repeated it, even with a slick sickness writhing in his stomach. But he must have misheard Mike. Because there was no way, no goddam way that it was true.

“I just want your thirium pump, Nines. Just hand it over, and Gavin’s suffering will end.” At the word suffering, Mike twisted his wrist. Gavin couldn’t help the sharp intake of air that left him.

“Gavin has done nothing. I’d advise that you let him go.” Nines said. Gavin knew he was trying to stay composed, that he may even sound composed to the kidnappers. But Gavin knew what the quake in his voice meant. He was scared.

“You’re in no position to advise anything, Nines.” Mike chuckled. “In fact, you should listen to my advisements.” He pulled his fingers out of Gavin’s cunt, palming his gun in his hand. Gavin couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

“If I wasn’t, then you would have already taken my pump.” Nines smiled thinly. For a moment, Gavin’s heart jumped in relief, until he saw Nines’ shoulders hunch. No plan, then. Just observation. “If you release Gavin and me now, I promise you’ll suffer no casualties. While certain charges may be brought against you, I promise there will be no bloodshed.”

“What a touching offer. And that is correct, I suppose. But if I really wanted to walk away, I’d just shoot both of you.” He pursed his lips, like Nines was a precocious ninth grader in bio, just an inch off from the right answer.

“Then why haven’t you?” Gavin asked. “One bullet in Nines, one in me. You get your pump, and you’re home free. Or were you too dumb to think it through.”

“Gavin.” Nines ground out.

“Or too cowardly, maybe. Afraid of a little android?” Sick satisfaction bubbled in Gavin’s gut even as his eyes stayed on the knife flush against him. At any moment, it could slice into him. End him. Gavin realized he didn’t care.

“Gavin.”

“Or what, your buddies not willing to risk it just so you can get a big paycheck? I know pug-face isn’t doing the planning here. You’d kill him before he got to you. So what are you really afraid-“

The first hit struck the side of his skull, sending Gavin reeling. Stars burst across his vision. He flopped like a fish against the radior, waiting for the next punch. It didn’t come.

Voices. Shouting? Gavin cracked an eye open. Pug-face’s fists were locked in Mike’s hand. Despite his wiry frame, Mike looked placid as he held him. Like it was no effort at all.

Nines was straining against his bonds, with the third man’s gun trained on him.

“Why would you mess up Gavin’s face like that? That’s not how we treat our guests.” Mike said it in the same tone Gavin used to Chastise his cat. When he released pug-face, he jerked his hands away, rubbing at his wrists. He didn’t go after Gavin.

A hand grabbed him by his scruff, and Gavin growled, thrashing his head back and forth. The knife flashed up to tip his jaw upward. “Gavin.” Mike said. “Behave.”

Gavin stared him down. Mike had blue eyes, just a few shades off from Nines. Like narrow disks of ice. If he looked too long, he was sure he’d catch his own reflection.

Gavin looked back at the floor.

“Good boy.” Mike laughed. Rough fingers dug into Gavin’s hair, tousling it. Gavin grit his teeth through the touch. Before Gavin could think to resist again, the hands pulled him upright. The knife brushed over him as Mike sliced him free from the radiator.

“Where the fuck are you taking me?” Gavin’s eyes swept the room. Nines looked ready to snap someone’s head off. Probably the man with his gun still trained on him.

“You need to get some rest, Gavin. My friends will keep your Nines safe, now won’t they? I can’t have you two getting any ideas.”

“Wait. So we’re supposed to stay alone with that thing?” Pug-face turned to glare at Mike. His hands were already on his gun.

“That is the plan, yes. He won’t get far before you shoot him.”

“After he kills one of us, right?” Pug-face’s hand twitched, and the second man’s gun momentarily left Nines. “You think you can fuck your new pet while you leave us to look after the psychopath??”

“Gentlemen. He’ll have no reason to escape without Gavin in his reach. And I simply trust you’re smart enough to not get too close to him.”

The two men grumbled, but it was clear they had no better argument. Still, Pug-face’s hand remained steady on his gun. Gavin winked at Nines as he was dragged away.

Mike dragged him down a hallway, into a bedroom. It was a little nicer than the first, the cracked paint and water stains replaced by yellowing wallpaper. A king size bed hulked in the center of the room. At least the sheets on it looked fairly new.

“Where are we?” Gavin asked. Besides a few trails in the dust, the room looked like it hadn’t been touched in years.

“Sit.” Mike patted the bed.

“Where are we.” Gavin repeated.

“I gave you an order, Gavin. Do you want to find out what happens when you disobey me?”

“I’m sure I’ll find out sometime.”

Mike laughed. He grabbed Gavin again by his scruff, forcing him against the bed as he worked off Gavin’s jeans and boxers and the remains of his shirt. His hands were warm against Gavin, surprisingly soft considering their toughness.

He folded the clothes into a neat little pile. Gavin tried to stay resolute throughout the ordeal, but his hands itched to cover his chest. Mike had already frisked him when he first took him in, and this felt excessive.

“Bend over, Gavin.”

“What?!” Gavin’s stomach churned. When Mike had first violated him, he had been too filled with rage to care. But now, naked and alone, he felt intimately how vulnerable he was.

The hand grabbed him again, a little puff of air escaping Gavin as Mike forced him onto the comforter. This time, Gavin froze instead of kicking out.

“Good boy.” Mike murmured. His hand smoothed over Gavin’s chest, checking under where his tits pressed against him, before exploring his sex. The hand pulled away, and Gavin heard the sound of Mike spitting. A moment later, a cold digit invaded his asshole. Gavin buried his face in his arms, trying to ride out the feeling of being violated. He had let more than a few men back there, had even fingered himself to the thought of Nines’ long, thing fingers fucking him. Gavin drew up a fantasy of Nines standing over him, one hand on his back, holding him down, while the other worked his asshole.

He felt himself loosen, and Mike let out a hum of approval. So Gavin allowed himself to vocalize, letting out little breathy noises as Mike worked in a second finger. At least testosterone had made touch there more pleasurable.

Finally, Mike pulled out. “All clear. Just had to make sure you weren’t hiding anything up there.”

“Bullshit.” Gavin thought. “Why would I do that?” He said.

“Don’t think I don’t know you’d slip away from me at a moment's notice.” Mike stored Gavin’s clothes in a dust-covered dresser, pulling a new pair out for him.

White pajama shorts with a blue floral print and a matching top that left little to the imagination. Gavin only squirmed a little as Mike helped him into it. His stomach dropped when he realized it was exactly his size.

Mike tied up his ankles, as well as re-tying his wrists. As his fingers brushed over Gavin, Gavin wondered how long Mike had been stalking both him and Nines.

He expected Mike to step back, to watch him from the doorway or at least from besides the bed. Instead, Mike curled in besides him, resting his hand on Gavin’s thigh.

Every fiber of Gavin’s being screamed to kick out at Mike’s shins. Instead, he nuzzled his head back into Mike.

A surprised grunt left the man, before chapped lips pressed into the nape of his neck.

“You only have a few hours before they find us, right? Two officers went missing during a bust, one of which is basically a trackable computer.” He wriggled in Mike’s grip, pressing his ass flush against his crotch.

“We took out the tracker in the bot.” He didn’t deny the rest.

“And why not the pump?”

Mike didn’t answer.

How many hours had they had them alone? How many hours had Mike watched him?

“It... works best if they take it out themselves. No emergency turn-ons, no damage. It has to happen naturally.”

“He’s not making it out, is he?” Despite himself, Gavin almost choked on the words. Nines was a pain in the ass. He bugged him at his house for cases, that dumbass little smirk hand-in-hand with the coffee and croissant that he always brought him. He nagged Gavin about his sleep schedule, and what he ate, and never got off his ass for not wearing a jacket. Nines fucking loved him. Gavin didn’t want to think about losing him.

“No, Gavin. Either way, he’s not making it out.”

“But I can. Right?” Gavin allowed his voice to hike at just the right moment. He thought about Nines’ dumbass smirk, and the way he perched like a dour bird at the edge of Gavin’s desk when Gavin wasn’t paying enough attention to him. Of how warm his arms were. And what it would feel like to never see that again. “I can help you, Mike. Help you help me. Nines… Nines trusts me, right? I can make him give you what you want. And I get to walk away. I-is that a deal?”

Mike looked at him for a long moment, before he pulled Gavin close and kissed him. It was hard and hungry, teeth pulling at his lips as Mike held his head in place. He drew back, regarding Gavin with icy blue eyes just a few shades off from Nines.

“Do we have a deal?” Gavin repeated. His voice broke only a little.

“I won’t hurt you, Gavin. That I promise.” He leaned in and kissed him again. Gavin didn’t pull away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment!!

All through the night, Gavin imagined that it was Nines’ arms curled so tightly around his body. That it was Nines’ breath, cool instead of hot, brushing over his back. Morning came far too soon and far too late for Gavin’s liking. 

Sickness had formed a pit in his stomach, and he wiped glaze from his eyes as he stared at the clock. 5:30 am. And yet, Mike’s hands were on him, massaging him. Gavin had no idea how long he had been awake for. Maybe the whole night. No human would get up at this hour. Unless they were running from something. “Can you let me out of all this shit?” Gavin wagged his handcuffs in emphasis. 

Mike laughed, tousling his hair. “I’ll help you get dressed.” 

He grabbed Gavin by his shoulders, helping him into day clothes. A shirt much like the ones Gavin usually wore, if a size too small, plus his pants from the day before, since they weren’t too badly damaged. The only difference was no binder, and bright blue, lacy panties that barely covered his mound. “It’s our little secret.” Mike chuckled when Gavin made a noise of discontent with them. He tried to ignore the way Mike’s hands lingered on him, and the way the heat stayed even after his hands left. Mike’s hands were hot enough to burn him, like when he left his computer on too long and it overheated. 

“You’ll look so pretty for your boyfriend, won’t you?” Mike hummed, tipping Gavin’s head up. 

Gavin swallowed and nodded. He kept his eyes on Mike’s shoulders instead of his face. While Mike dressed him, his eyes had searched him for his weapons. One handgun at his waist, the knife he had used to terrorize Gavin sitting on the bedside table, plus a knife tucked neatly into his thick workman’s boots. Mike was more of a careful man than he liked to let on. 

“Good boy.” Strong hands pulled Gavin upright, and Gavin staggered at the force of being pulled. They made it to just outside of the door to the first room before Mike taped his mouth shut. Gavin tried not to let too much fire leak into his eyes. 

Gavin didn’t know what he was expecting when the door swung open. A feral Nines, barely containing snarls as he snapped at Mike. Or calm, cool blue sharp enough to slash all of their kidnappers to ribbons. But he wasn’t expecting this. 

Nines was afraid. He jerked in his confines, mouth flopping open and closed like a fish. He hadn’t entered stasis, and tremors shook his body. “They said they were going to kill you.” 

Gavin squirmed under the heat of Nines’ scrutiny. He wanted to say he was fine, at least with his eyes. 

“I’m sure it won’t come to that, Nines. You’re a smart man. I know you won’t let Gavin get hurt. Now, will you give us what we want?” Mike’s fingers curled against Gavin, rubbing circles into his lower back. 

“You- I can't. You’ll just hurt him anyways.”

“Wrong answer.” Mike grabbed Gavin around his waist, forcing him to the ground. A hiss of air escaped from Gavin’s gag, and he thrashed as strong hands yanked down his jeans and underwear, Mike’s boot pressing into the small of his back. Air brushed uncomfortably over his privates, and he fought the urge to press his legs closed. 

Gavin’s eyes connected with Nines. Behind him, he felt pug-face pace over him. Rough hands grabbed at his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. Gavin’s breath caught in the tape, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Calloused fingers probed at his asshole before dipping down to trace and poke at his cunt lips. If he had had two legs free, he’d kick him. 

“I’m sure you think you’re saving your little friend. But even if I was just going to kill him, you wouldn’t want him to suffer, would you?” 

Two rough fingers forced their way into Gavin’s cunt. Gavin screamed through his gag. 

Something sharp traced Gavin’s jawline. Gavin flicked his eyes open. Mike stared down at him, his eyes straight on Gavin’s. Like he was guiding him through it. It didn’t stop Gavin from letting out another scream as pug-face’s cock entered him. 

“Stop!” 

Gavin’s eyes shifted to the android. He shook against the radiator. 

“Will you give us what we want?” 

With no answer, Mike tugged off Gavin’s gag. In the next moment, Gavin was on his side, his shirt hiked up and over his head. Gavin met Nines’s eyes again, trying to keep them steady. He thought he could see the pricks of tears in Nines’. 

The knife pressed into his side, and with a squeal Gavin thrashed away as Mike cut a jagged line right below Gavin’s right breast. Mike’s boot slammed into his rib cage, keeping him steady. Gavin barely registered Mike’s whispered “stay still or it’ll cut deeper” or the unending thwack of pug-face entering him. Mike’s second knife stuck straight out, tantalizingly close. It wasn’t even secured properly. One small grip would be enough for Gavin to pull it out. 

Gavin tried not to scream as the knife came down again. And again. And again. He tried to focus on the knife in Mike’s boot, and not letting his eyes tear up. Not in how strangely sure Mikes’ hands were, even under pressure, and how he could keep the cut so light that it stung but didn’t burn. Whatever he was cutting, it was sure to scar. But he didn’t have much time. Nines would crack any moment, he could feel it; Gavin’s screams weren’t helping. 

As Mike made the last stroke, Gavin bucked up, nails scrabbling against his leg. They didn’t hit, but the touch put Mike off balance enough that he didn’t feel the knife slip out of its hiding place. 

“I told you to stay still.” Mike said, squeezing his hand once around Gavin’s neck before straightening. 

Gavin let his head flop down to face Nines. “Please Nines. Just give him what he wants.” He winked once. Just to get out the tears. Nines eyes widened, but he tilted his head in a nod. The agreement was silent, but final. 

“... alright.” Nines sounded defeated. “But you have to uncuff me.” 

“If you think we’re doing that-“

“Do it. I’ll have my gun on him the whole time”. Mike said lazily, drawing his fun from his waistband and pointing it at Nines. Sickness shot through Gavin at the sight. At least Pug-face was still too preoccupied, nails digging into Gavin’s back. 

The third man fumbled with the chains, cursing under his breath as he unlocked Nines hands before jerking backwards. Nines leveled his eyes with Mike as he beckoned the third man towards his pump. “Just- Just lift the compartment and pull it out. I promise I won’t move.”

“Go on, do it. We don’t have all day.” Mike rocked on his feet, sliding left leg back into Gavin’s line of vision. The third man leaned forward, head momentarily covering Nines’ as he fumbled with the compartment. Gavin had only one shot. 

Like he was in a dream, or a nightmare, Gavin leaned forward. He could barely get a grip, and the sweat pouring from his palms made his hands shake with the exertion of holding the knife steady. But none of that mattered. 

What mattered was that the knife sunk right into the juncture between Mikes’ calf and Mike’s knee, all the way to the hilt. 

Mike screamed. The gun went off, hitting Nines’ shoulder. A sickening crunch left the third man as Nines twisted his head clockwise. But Mike didn’t fall. He staggered, sure, enough that Gavin could slam his foot into pug-face, and twist around to choke him between his tied hands. 

Thick blue blood sprayed from Mike’s wound. A second shot rang out. This one lodged in Nines’ chest. He wasn’t dead, yet, but a fresh spurt of blue blood coated the ground. 

“Why would you do that, Gavin?” He whispered. He twisted around, infinitely tall as he towered over him. Behind him, Gavin watched Nines bleed out. Mike’s leg twitched with each step, breath ragged. 

Pug-face went limp in his arms, and Gavin struggled backwards. His side burned, and his pants tangled around his legs. A scream bubbled up in his throat. Gavin couldn’t get it out. 

“You promised that we’d help each other. And now look what you’ve done. Two good men, dead. How unfortunate.” His voice was soft. 

Gavin hit the wall, and his body froze. Mike leaned down. He still had his knife in one hand, gun in the other. He tipped Gavin’s face up with the knife, tracing it along Gavin’s throat. If Gavin had any energy left, he would have spit on him. Instead, he cowered. 

“This will hurt me more than it will hurt you.” The first bite of the knife was more cold than pain. If Gavin closed his eyes, he might have called it pleasant. 

His feet were lead underneath him, but maybe he could kick Mike. Catch him off balance. But he was tired, so goddam-

Two short shots rang out, and blue blood spattered Gavin’s face. Mike slumped forwards. More blood spilled from his mouth now than from the bullet holes, drowning Gavin in a flood of caustic blue. 

Finally, Gavin’s scream was released. 

——-

In hindsight, it made sense that an android parts-dealer was himself an android. Of course, Gavin wasn’t in the mood to laugh when he was debriefed, and Nines wasn’t either. The last thing he wanted to think about in the weeks after was Mike, or the scars that still smarted whenever he moved his arms, or just how long Mike had been stalking both of them, or how long it had taken for the DPD to find them, or how it had felt to watch Nines bleed out on the cold concrete floor, a dead body slumped over him. 

It didn’t matter that Nines had been brought back, “good as new”, or that the word “Mike” etched into his flesh had already started to scab over, or that Mike was dead. 

All that mattered was he was with Nines. Every day now, they slept together, ate together, lived together. Gavin held Nines through his flashbacks, and Nines comforted Gavin after his nightmares. The agreement was silent, but final; they would never leave each other’s sides again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little journey! It’s not quite what I wanted, or where i planned to go, but I’m glad that I did it, and I hope you are too (and I’m happy to have a finished multi-chapter fic finally haha)


End file.
